A través de los años
by Jhezz
Summary: Traducción autorizada de "The Years In Between", de la autora Imperial-Hawke. Ésta historia habla sobre lo que sucedió entre los años y sobre el desarrollo de la relación de dos amigos. ¿El juego te dejó con ganas de saber más sobre lo que pasó en los años de en medio? ¿Quieres romance y escenas de sexo? ¡Entonces adelante! F!Hawke/Fenris


**CAPITULO 1**

El hedor y la vista de Kirkwall eran un espectáculo que todos apreciaban después de haber estado en la oscuridad de los Caminos de las Profundidades. Hawke se acomodó el corto cabello rojo detrás de las orejas mientras Varric reía por lo ricos que iban a ser. El enano parecía estar de buen humor a pesar de la traición de su hermano por ese ídolo de lirio.

—¡Sólo piénsalo, Hawke! Si valuamos y vendemos las cosas al mejor precio, tú y tu familia podrían estar en Altaciudad antes de que el año termine. —Varric sonrió ampliamente, planeando cómo sacar el resto del tesoro de las ruinas.

Anders y Fenris los siguieron en silencio a través de las puertas. Fenris había hablado poco durante el viaje, más que nada porque aún estaba algo enojado con Hawke por haber llevado a la Abominación. Al menos Bethany era menos molesta para ser una maga, pero Fenris entendía que Hawke no quisiera poner a su familia en peligro. El grupo caminó por Bajaciudad hasta detenerse en la casa del tío Gamlen.

—Bueno, de aquí sigo sola. Además, ya me cansé de verlos a todos. —Hawke rió suavemente mientras Varric le sonreía.

—¡Me rompes el corazón, Hawke! ¡Creí que era tu favorito! —Dijo en broma, y Hawke sonrió.

—Eres mi enano favorito, Varric. E Isabela es mi pirata favorita; Aveline es mi Capitana de la Guardia favorita; Merrill es mi dalishana favorita; Anders es mi Guarda Gris favorito y Fenris es mi tevinterano melancólico favorito. —Hawke sonrió mientras Fenris la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada de advertencia.

—No soy melancólico. —Dijo simplemente, mientras Varric reía.

—Claro que no, elfo; y yo soy la reina de Antiva.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto usar ningún vestido, su majestad. —Hawke bromeó haciendo una reverencia al enano antes de volverse y subir las escaleras.

Hawke se despidió de todos con la promesa de verse la tarde del día siguiente para beber algo en celebración. Fenris notó que sus ojos azules lo observaban antes de toparse con los suyos, y ella le dirigió un sutil guiño antes de entrar a la casa. Fenris tragó saliva antes de dirigirse a su mansión rápidamente. Hawke había sido la única mujer que había visto durante las últimas semanas, y se había... acostumbrado a ella.

Desde que se había unido a su grupo, se había encontrado mirando sus caderas bamboleantes en varias ocasiones. Hawke era muy bella, cualquiera en Kirkwall podría decirlo. Y Fenris estaba sintiéndose frustrado, por no decir otra cosa. Estar en la oscuridad con una mujer tan bella no le ayudaba para nada a mantener el control, aunque él no era de la clase de hombres que se acuestan con cualquier mujer. Además, Hawke era su líder y amiga, y no iba a arriesgar eso por un revolcón.

Sin importar lo que su cuerpo quisiera.

Su maltrecha mansión era una visión que casi lo hizo sentir bien. Aunque estaba demasiado desvencijada, era un mejor lugar para dormir que el que había tenido que usar durante las semanas pasadas. Fenris aseguró la puerta tras él y se dispuso a prepararse para dormir. Con algo de suerte, no volvería a pensar en aquellas caderas bamboleantes.

* * *

—... Entonces atravesamos esa enorme bóveda, buscando una salida. Y de repente, escuchamos el sonido de unas rocas moviéndose detrás de nosotros, así que volteamos y nos encontramos con ese Espectro de Roca tomando forma. —Varric le contaba al grupo que se había reunido alrededor de la mesa. No había pasado ni un día entero desde que habían regresado y ya era la séptima vez que contaba esa historia. Incluso había agregado muchos más dragones de los que Fenris recordaba, pero eso se lo guardó para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo era? — Merril preguntó con curiosidad, y Varric sonrió.

—Me alegro de que lo preguntes, Margarita. Tenía un brillo rojizo, y era más o menos del tamaño de El Ahorcado.

—Tonterías, ¿cómo podría ser tan grande? —Dijo Isabela firmemente, mirando al enano.

—Varric; eso no es posible, —Aveline negó con la cabeza y Varric meneó la cabeza levemente.

—Les digo, señoritas. El elfo, Rubito y Hawke lo vieron. ¿Verdad?

—¡Era enorme! Nunca había visto algo como eso. —Anders sonrió y Fenris asintió suavemente mientras el enano proseguía.

La puerta del Ahorcado se abrió estruendosamente y Varric sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Hawke! La llamó antes de notar una expresión de descontento en sus suaves rasgos, y se sentó al tiempo en que ella entraba a su habitación y se detenía en un extremo de la mesa, mientras todos observaban a su usualmente alegre líder.

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Qué no sabes lo bien que vamos a estar?

—¿Qué pasa, Hawke? —Preguntó Aveline, y Hawke respondió entre dientes.

—Se la llevaron.

—¿A quién? —Merril preguntó débilmente desde su asiento junto a Isabela.

—A Bethany. Los Templarios la tienen; se la llevaron en cuanto crucé la puerta. —Gruñó Hawke, y el silencio se dejó caer sobre la mesa antes de que Anders se levantara.

—¿Ves? Por esto es que tenemos que hacer algo con los Templarios. Nos tratan como animales para justificar su crueldad. Tenemos que liberar a Bethany.

—Los magos necesitan al Círculo; es una lástima que aún no te hayan capturado, Abominación. —Dijo Fenris ásperamente, y Anders lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste tú quien les dio a los Templarios la información de que Hawke escondía a una maga? —Anders lo miró y Varric pudo ver una chispa de Justicia en sus ojos.

—En primer lugar; por si no lo habías notado, yo estuve con Hawke, Varric y contigo en los Caminos de las Profundidades durante casi un mes. Así que si yo les hubiera dado esa información a los Templarios, se habrían llevado a Bethany desde mucho antes. Y en segundo lugar; si les diera información a los Templarios sobre apóstatas en Kirkwall, Bethany estaría lejos de ser la primera en mi lista. —Fenris refunfuñó a Anders, quien estaba a punto de responder cuando Hawke golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

—Basta, los dos. —Dijo en voz baja. Su cabello había caído sobre su rostro, ocultándolo de la vista de todos. —¡Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo que mi madre crea que es mi culpa y que no pueda encontrar al bastardo que nos delató; lo último que necesito es que ustedes dos se pongan a pelear por quién está bien o mal! —Hawke levantó la voz antes de soltar un suspiro y salir rápidamente; dejando la habitación en silencio.

Isabela se levantó velozmente, pero Aveline meneó la cabeza con suavidad.

—Hawke necesita algo de espacio. Hablará cuando esté lista. —Dijo suavemente mientras la pirata se sentaba, antes de volverse y dirigir una mirada intensa a Anders y Fenris. —¡Y ustedes dos no están ayudando! Ambos saben cuánto significa su familia para ella; así que dejen de pelear como niños y compórtense como los adultos que son.

—Pero los magos... —comenzó Anders.

—Los magos pueden esperar hasta que Hawke se sienta mejor. —Aveline puso fin al asunto y el silencio se hizo de nuevo en el grupo. Fenris suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y tomar su enorme espada de donde estaba apoyada junto a la puerta.

—Elfo, ¿a dónde vas? —Lo llamó Varric.

—A buscar a Hawke.

—Creí que había dicho que... —Aveline recalcó.

—Sé lo que dijiste, pero saben cómo es Hawke. Puede ser peligrosa cuando no piensa claramente. Y en este momento está lejos de estar calmada. —Respondió Fenris antes de abrirse paso entre la gente del piso principal del Ahorcado. Algunos pretendieron no haber escuchado el ruido de arriba, intentando empezar una conversación, mientras que otros hablaron en susurros mientras pasaba. A Fenris no le importó, sólo necesitaba saber que Hawke estaría bien.

Caminó por Bajaciudad y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a Altaciudad, sabiendo exactamente dónde encontrarla. Fenris caminó hacia el mercado, y subió por las escaleras de algunas casas antes de brincar hacia la pared y trepar hacia los tejados con más gracia de la que un guerrero debería tener. Caminó silenciosamente a través de las baldosas de los techos hasta que llegó al patio del Torreón del Vizconde.

Caminó hacia la orilla y se sentó junto a Hawke, quien miraba atentamente hacia la antigua mansión de los Amell. Estuvieron en silencio mientras Fenris observaba las pocas nubes que había pasar la luna y se maravillaba ante la vista. Después de todo ese tiempo bajo tierra era bueno estar al aire libre otra vez. Volteó hacia Hawke; mientras los ojos de ella rehuían los suyos. La había atrapado mirándolo y estaba confundido por eso.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —Preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirar la vieja mansión.

—Te había visto aquí antes. Casi siempre te detienes por aquí cuando se acaba el día; así que te dejo en paz. —Fenris respondió sin un atisbo de emoción en su voz, mirando a Hawke con su típica mirada estoica. —Lamento lo que ocurrió hace rato. No era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre magos.

—Está bien. Sinceramente, estoy sorprendida de que tú y Anders no se hayan golpeado. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Créeme que tuve la tentación. —Rio un poco, y Fenris le dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Creí que en cuanto volviéramos todo iba a arreglarse. Que podría quitarme de encima a mi madre con lo de la herencia y que podría mantener a Bethany a salvo. Y ahora ella está encerrada en el Cadalso y no hay nada que pueda hacer. —Hawke suspiró antes de que Fenris hablara.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por Bethany, Hawke. Arriesgaste tu vida para darle una mejor a tu familia. Los hiciste sentirse orgullosos. Y sobre quien te delató; te ayudaré a encontrarlo si lo deseas, todos lo haremos. —Hawke sonrió levemente.

—Gracias, Fenris. Es sólo que... no puedo creer que mi hermana se haya ido por culpa de un error de nacimiento.

—La magia puede corromper a cualquiera, Hawke; y lo sabes bien. Hasta donde yo sé, Bethany es una buena persona y una maga talentosa. Necesita al Círculo para protegerse a sí misma y a otros de los demonios. —El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras miraban la mansión.

—Tengo una pregunta; si yo hubiera sido una maga, ¿me habrías entregado? —Hawke preguntó súbitamente.

Fenris la miró con confusión por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—Ya conoces mi punto de vista sobre los magos, Hawke. Me gustaría creer que no entregaría a mi amiga al Círculo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi odio hacia los magos me haría entregarte. Lo siento. —Respondió, y escuchó cómo ella respondía a lo que había dicho.

—Ya veo, —dijo ella secamente, y siguió mirando la mansión. El movimiento detrás de las ventanas mostraba las sombras de los esclavistas en la antigua finca de su familia, y Fenris sabía que eso la estaba matando. Ella odiaba intensamente a esas personas, y él tenía que admitir que ésa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

—¿Crees que podamos sacarlos de ahí? —El usual brillo en los ojos de Hawke regresó súbitamente, y Fenris se relajó un poco.

—¿Sacar a quién?

—A los esclavistas que están en mi finca. Podríamos usar la entrada del sótano en Ciudad Oscura y llegar hasta la finca desde ahí. Yo forzaré las cerraduras y veré si hay trampas, y tú podrías intentar seducirlos para atraerlos hacia afuera de la casa, luego los matamos. ¡No puede fallar! —Hawke rio y Fenris levantó una ceja.

—¿Seducirlos nos permitirá ganar? —Preguntó, riendo mientras ella le dirigía un guiño.

—A mí me funciona.

Fenris tragó saliva al tiempo en que ella se levantaba y se tronaba la espalda. —Vamos, mejor regreso a El Ahorcado y me aseguro de que Varric no esté contando más historias sobre mí. —Hawke rió y Fenris se levantó, mirándola con preocupación.

—Pero, ¿estás bien, Hawke?

—Ella volteó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado que rodeaba al mercado y a Bajaciudad antes de responder quedamente.

—No. No creo que vaya a estar bien por un tiempo.

Fenris la miró con cuidado. Su cabello rojo era movido por la suave brisa; que lo empujaba hacia un lado, y sus normalmente brillantes ojos azules estaban llenos de tristeza en vez de su común alegría y valentía. Hawke volteó a verlo y sonrió. Pasó un momento antes de que Fenris se diera cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo y volteara, intentando esconder su leve sonrojo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ves algo que te guste? —Hawke sonrió y Fenris se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo... yo sólo... quizás deberíamos... —Fenris tartamudeó y Hawke rio, llenando sus oídos con el dulce sonido de su risa.

—Gracias, Fenris. En serio, —dijo Hawke antes de dirigirle una sonrisa —. Vamos; te apuesto un trago a que llego al Ahorcado primero que tú.

—Sólo si quieres perder. —Sonrió Fenris, y ella alzó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿así nos vamos a llevar?

—Podría ser, o tal vez podría intentar seducirte, pero eso me tomaría algo de tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Hawke se abrieron de sorpresa cuando él se le acercó.

—No puedes culparme por desear a una mujer tan bella. —Susurró Fenris, y Hawke tragó saliva.

—¿Crees que soy bella?

—Lo que he visto es maravilloso, pero quiero ver más. "¿Qué hay bajo esa armadura?", me pregunto por las noches cuando estoy recostado en la cama. Y entonces... bueno, no creo que deba decir eso, —Fenris sonrió maliciosamente, y ella se sonrojó.

—Fenris, yo... —Él la interrumpió colocando un dedo enguantado sobre sus labios, y se acercó aún más. Hawke cerró los ojos y esperó el beso por el que había estado rezando desde que lo conoció. Esperó por unos momentos más, y luego abrió los ojos y vio a Fenris corriendo por la calle.

Fenris había aprovechado esa oportunidad para saltar del techo y aterrizar con gracia antes de correr en dirección al Ahorcado, riendo levemente. Pudo escuchar maldecir a Hawke antes de que sus pisadas en el techo alcanzaran sus oídos. Fenris bajó las escaleras con un salto y corrió por el puente que conducía a Bajaciudad.

Hawke saltó por un pequeño espacio que separaba los edificios, corriendo rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fenris estaría muerto cuando lo atrapara. Hawke corrió otro trecho, antes de saltar hacia el edificio que estaba junto al Ahorcado. Vio a Fenris entrar al área de la taberna y comenzó a sentir pánico antes de reconocer una pequeña ventana.

Tenía la victoria asegurada.

* * *

—Te digo, Rubito; no deberías ser un mago curandero renegado que vive en las sombras. ¿Por qué no intentas algo menos... mortífero? —Insistió Varric, y Anders se frotó las sienes dando un suspiro.

—Ya te lo dije, Varric. No dejaré de luchar hasta que los magos de Thedas tengan la justicia que merecen. —Dijo firmemente, e Isabela bostezó ruidosamente.

—¡Ustedes son tan ABURRIDOS! ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué no puede pasar nada emocionante? —Se quejó.

De repente, la ventana de la habitación de Varric se abrió, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta lo hacía. Todos voltearon a ver a Fenris, que entraba rápidamente, y a Hawke, quien se deslizaba por la ventana, aterrizando con gracia en sus pies.

—¡Gané!

—¡Gané! —Gritaron juntos, sin aliento por la carrera, dejando a todos los que estaban sentados en un halo de confusión.

—¡Claro que no! Yo entré por la ventana antes que tú. ¡Así que yo gané porque llegué primero! —Hawke miró a Fenris, quien sonrió maliciosamente para sorpresa de Varric.

—Yo llegué al piso antes que tú, así que yo gané.

—Bien, necesitamos un mediador. Isabela, ¿quién ganó? —Hawke dirigió una mirada llena de determinación a Isabela.

—No, ella es más amiga tuya que mía; Aveline es más confiable.

—Cierto; Aveline, ¿quién ganó? —Ambos voltearon hacia la mujer que pronto se convertiría en Capitana de la Guardia, quien los miró inexpresivamente.

—¿Qué...?

—Fenris y yo hicimos una carrera desde el Torreón del Vizconde hasta aquí. Yo por los techos y él por el suelo. Y yo llegué primero; aunque él hizo trampa y llevaba la ventaja.

—Es cierto que llevaba la ventaja, pero ya deberías saber que no debes bajar la guardia ante el enemigo. —Fenris sonrió y Hawke lo miró.

—Aveline, ¿quién ganó?

Todos voltearon a ver a Aveline, quien miraba a Hawke con curiosidad. Cuando Hawke había llegado hace rato, estaba totalmente deprimida. Parecía que le tomaría meses superar el hecho de que se habían llevado a Bethany, pero en el corto periodo de tiempo en el que había estado fuera, y que no había sido ni siquiera media hora, Fenris lo había logrado. No sabía cómo, pero el elfo se las había arreglado para devolverle esa chispa traviesa.

—Estamos esperando. —Dijo Fenris, y Aveline lo miró.

Algo en él también había cambiado. Estaba visiblemente más relajado. De hecho, Fenris estaba sonriendo y molestando a Hawke; tenía sentido del humor, algo que ninguno de ellos había creído posible. Y ahí estaba, esperando con una alegre Hawke a su lado.

Aveline sonrió levemente antes de responder.

—Hawke.

Hawke alzó las manos al aire y rio, celebrando su victoria, y Aveline vio a Fenris sonreír antes de fingir estar frustrado ante su derrota. Era un buen hombre.

—¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Y tú perdiste! ¡Porque yo gané! —Cantó Hawke, bailando alrededor de Fenris, y luego acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado. —Bueno, ¿de qué me perdí?

—Intento convencer a Merrill de venir a la Rosa Florida conmigo; pero no quiere. ¿Vendrías tú en su lugar? Nos divertiremos mucho. —Isabela sonrió y Hawke alzó una ceja.

—Suena... tentador, Bela, pero paso. —Hawke tomó una cerveza que le ofrecía Norah, e Isabela suspiró.

—Vamos, Hawke. Es a donde las personas van... y se vienen, —la pirata sonrió y Hawke meneó la cabeza.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no.

—No eres divertida.

—Y te encanta.

La tarde pasó con un "confiable" recuento de la historia de los Caminos de las Profundidades, mientras tomaban cerveza. Varric dijo que sus contactos se encargarían de obtener las mejores ofertas por el tesoro. Él se había llevado la mayor parte de las cosas pesadas y valiosas, y estaba decidido a regresar por lo demás, mientras que Hawke sólo había tomado algunas cosas valiosas, pero pequeñas en su mayoría. Cuando la noche cayó, el grupo había empezado a retirarse, y Hawke se levantó para estirarse, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

—Bueno, parece que ha llegado la hora de la noche en que voy y me enfrento a mi querida madre. No se imaginan la alegría que siento por eso. —Se quejó, y Fenris sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

—Creo que te refieres a que ya es tarde. Te acompañaré a casa, —Fenris le abrió la puerta mientras ella se despedía de los demás. Levantó una ceja, con burla, cuando vio que Anders lo miraba, antes de salir con Hawke y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Nadie habló durante la breve caminata, hasta que alcanzaron las escaleras que conducían a la casa de Gamlen, y ella volteó a verlo.

—Eso no fue gracioso, ¿sabes? —Hawke dijo, ceñuda; pero Fenris pudo ver la alegría en sus ojos.

—Lo sé. Y al parecer aun así perdí. —Rió, mirando sus pies antes de alzar la cabeza y verla.

—Eso sólo demuestra que no puedes vencerme. —Hawke sonrió, y Fenris sonrió levemente.

—Eso parece. —Respondió antes de suspirar. —Sólo quiero decir que, si te hice sentir incómoda, lo siento; pero no era mi intención hacer eso.

—¿Dije que me sentí incómoda? —Sonrió Hawke, retirando un mechón de cabello de su cara.

—No; pero creí que debía disculparme. —Contestó Fenris, y se dio cuenta de que Hawke lo observaba con una mirada que raramente veía en ella. La había visto cuando habían hablado solos en la noche; pero nunca supo qué era.

—Está bien, Fenris. Sólo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí esta noche. —Hawke se llevó una mano debajo de su armadura y Fenris alzó una ceja. Ella sacó un anillo de plata con una cadena, y se lo retiró del cuello. —Lo encontré en los Caminos de las Profundidades; mientras Varric babeaba sobre el montón más grande del tesoro. Se lo iba a dar a Bethany para la buena suerte. —Lo puso en su mano con una sonrisa.

Fenris miró el anillo de cerca y vio muchas esmeraldas pequeñas que adornaban la zona de plata, y una pequeña runa que estaba colocada en el centro del anillo. Una runa de Protección.

—Es magnífico. —Fenris le devolvió el anillo a Hawke, pero ella mantuvo las manos en su cintura con una sonrisa.

—Quiero que lo tengas.

—¿Yo? —Fenris preguntó confundido y Hawke rio quedamente.

—Sí, tú; ¿acaso ves a alguien más aquí?

—Bueno, no; pero Hawke, esto es... —Fenris fue interrumpido por un dedo que Hawke posó en sus seductivos labios.

—Es mío y yo decido a quién se lo doy. Así que ahora es tuyo. —Sonrió suavemente. Mantuvo su dedo ahí por un momento más, luego sonrió y bajó la mano.

—Buenas noches, Fenris. —Hawke volteó y subió por las escaleras que la llevaban hacia la casa del tío Gamlen, y se volvió con una sonrisa para ver a Fenris, quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Hawke le sopló un beso antes de meterse a la casa.

Fenris miró la puerta por unos segundos más antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Buenas noches, Hawke.

Ahora se sentía frustrado, definitivamente.


End file.
